Et si
by Alice Nightmare
Summary: Ciel pense à sa vie et... A c'est sentiments pour un certains " Diable de majordome"...


**Paring: Ciel X Sebastian 3 **

**Raiting: K**

**Disclamer: Tout tout touuuuuut est à Yana Toboso U_U ( Et tant mieux pour les personnages parce que si ils était à moi je vous jure que sa ferrait déjà un moment que Sebby ce serait jeter sur mon petit Cielou *o* non mais! XD )**

**Le blabla d'Alice: OHAYOooo! Après un long moment d'absence ( presque toute les vacances d'été -" ) je reprend du service! ^o^/ vous êtes content pas vrais? XD enfin bon cette fois une petit-mini Sebastian X Ciel, mon premier *o* j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;p **

* * *

Et si...

Il m'arrive parfois, quand je suis seul. De me demander. Ce qu'aurais étais ma vie, si mes parents ne seraient pas morts.

Aurais-je connu les bonheurs? Bonheurs, ce mot me laisse unsentiment de dégoût. Je n'ai jamais connu les bonheurs. Ou peut-être ai-je trop souffert pour m'en rappeler.

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Toutefois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passer si je n'avais pas inconsciemment fait appel à Sebastian...

Est-s'il n'était pas apparu. Aurais-je échappé à la mort? Est-si j'étais mort, serais-je plus heureux que je ne le suis actuellement?  
Je ne crois pas...

J'ai tant découvert à travers mes souffrances. J'ai vu des choses, que je n'aurais jamais pu voir si j'avais été heureux. Je cohabite avec cette douleur dans mon cœur.

Elle est la seule chose qui me tienne en vie!

La seule? Peut-être pas... Qui sait, peut-être que ce démon àquelque chose à voir avec ma survie.

Si Sebastian n'était pas près de moi. Aurais-je la force pour vivre?  
Encore une fois, je ne crois pas...

Non pas qu'il me soit essentiel, loin de là!. Quoi que, dire le contraire serait mentir.  
Je ne sais pas, s'il est vraiment «tout» pour moi, j'ai est la vague imprécisions, mais, ça sonne faux dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas tout donner. Je ne peux pas faire confiance. Je ne peux pas dire que cette sa personne qui me tienne en vie. Puisqu'il est celui qui me tuera à la fin!

Oui, tôt ou tard il finira par me tuer. Par prendre son dut!

Est-s'il ne le fessait pas? Est-ce que sa m'arrangerais?

Étrangement à cette penser je me sens plus léger.

Je me rend compte que même si je ne le dis pas. Je ne veux pas que Sebastian me quitte.

Je voudrais qu'il reste à mes côtés, pour toujours! Qu'il me jure fidélité. Qu'il ne soit qu'a moi!  
N'est-ce pas ironique?

J'aime la personne qui est vouée à me tuer. J'aime un homme, mon majordome.  
Je commets se pécher.

Enfin, un de plus, un de moins. Je ne suis plus à son pré.

_Dit Sebastian, est-ce que tu resteras à mes côtés envers et contre tous?_

- Boochan il est l'heure de vous coucher!  
- J'arrive dans une minute.

_Si je te l'ordonne. M'obéiras-tu?_

- Quelque chose vous perturbe? Vous m'avez l'air absent.  
- Tout va bien. Bonne nuit!

_Resteras-tu près de moi? Sans jamais me quitter._

- Je serais toujours à vos côtés. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas? Je vous l'ai promis.

_Menteur! Les démons n'ont pas de parole!_

- Peut-être, mais ils ont un cœur... Et le mien est à vous.

_Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas? Que tu ne te joues pas de moi!_

- Ne me croyez pas mais, je suis sincère. Faites-moi confiance.

_Comment puis-je? Tu es un démon!_

- Oui mais un démon amoureux.

_Les démons ne peuvent aimer!_

- Si, et j'en suis la preuve. Je vous aime Boochan.

_Comment fais-tu pour lire en moi? Pour me comprendre? Et pour me parler avec tant de douceur._

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

_**« Est-si... Notre amour était éternel?»**_

* * *

**Alice: hé voilà ^o^/ verdict?**

**Ciel: t'a rien de plus guimauve? -"**

**Alice: Si pourquoi? Ça te tente? *O* *espoir***

**Ciel: Sebastian jette toutes les fictions à l'eau de rose de cette idiote U_U**

**Alice: Heiiiiin O_O Ah non, hors des questions!**

**Sebastian: Je crains que je sa ne sois pas possible Boochan...**

**Ciel: Et pourquoi donc?**

**Sebastian: Ce serait gâcher. Vous êtes tellement mignon quand vous êtes innocent :3**

**Ciel: qu'! °/° Je-je ne suis pas mignon! /**

**Alice: oh si! *o***

**Plein de mimi-ciel à Chibi passe devant l'écran avec des pancartes" Reviewwws please *-*"**


End file.
